The Invasion of Earth
by AncientSpiritKnight
Summary: Everything has returned to normal after 3 years of battling. Now, there is a new enemy that are about to invade Earth. The Dekaranger will be greeted by a old friend and will be their new ally to fight off the new enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Newest Threat and Newest Ally

**Dekaranger**

**New Enemies, A New Ally**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dekaranger in anyway. **

**Now, Read and Review please.**

* * *

Its been 3 years since the last battle the Dekarangers fought. Everything were returning back to normal. There are still Alienizers crimes happening, but not much now. Still, a new force are preparing the invasion of Earth. On Earth now, the Dekarangers are pursuing a Alienizer that was seen attacking several people.

"Stop!" shouted DekaRed.

"Hahaha, you think you can defeat me?" asked the suspect.

"Hmm, strange. There isn't any information about this alienizer," said DekaYellow.

This Alienizer is half Alien and half Machine. His arms looks like guns and his back has two tanks on it. The color of him is red and purple.

"Looks like we are taking you in Alienizer," said DekaPink.

"Surrender now to make it easier for you," said DekaGreen.

"Like hell. I'm not giving up without a fight," said the suspect.

"Looks like we are doing this the hard way. Lets go everyone!" shouted DekaBlue.

"Roger!"

The Dekaranger took out there weapons and shoots at the mysterious Alienizer, but were surprised that none of the hits left a mark. The Alienizer just laughed and shoots two grenedes from the guns at them. The Dekarangers were blown away from the force and were knocked down.

"What... power," said DekaBreak

"To able knock us down in one hit, who is this guy?" asked DekaRed.

"I guess introduction are in order. My name is Kirean, one of the genarals of the Othello Force," said Kirean.

"Othello Force?" said a confused DekaYellow.

"Thats all I'm going to say. Now say your prayers!"

Kirean shoots mutilple shots at the Dekarangers when a strange figure step in the way.

"Nani!? Get out of the way!" shouted DekaRed.

Then ten shots hit the figure dead on and smoke began to form around the exploshin.

"No..."

"Heh. Is that suppose to defeat me Kirean?" the smoke blew away to reveal the strange person standing.

"Nani!?" shouted everybody from both sides.

"I can't believe you forget someone that ruins your plans so easily," said the figure

"Wait a minute... That voice, it couldn't be-" said Kirean that is spooked.

"So you caught on eh? Too late now. Change StandBy!" the figure put his right arm and there was a gauntlet on his hand. He pulled a lever on the side on it. The suit began to from around him and a cape appear on his back. There was also armor on the chest, arms, legs, and on the back of him.

"Face on!" The helmet began to appear and landed on the face.

"Protecting the Earth from evil. Striking evil at its core. DekaKnight!" The suit color was silver and black. The cape is silver on the outside and blue under it. The visor color is black and his symbol on the suit resembles a lighting sideways with a sword in the front.

"Damn you. I though our forces destroyed you," said Kirean.

"Well, you thought wrong. Iku ze!" DekaKnight forms a sword from his right gauntlet and begins the assualt. DekaKnight swung his sword multiple time leaving Kirean no chance to counter attack.

"What is he?' said a confused DekaPink.

"I do not know. HQ doesn't have any information about another Dekaranger or the suit of it," said DekaBreak.

"We will soon find out more after this fight," said DekaBlue. The others agreed when the fight was about to close.

"Damn you. You shall have this victory DekaKnight, but mark my words; the Othello Army will come here and take control of Earth," after saying that, Kirean teleported.

"Then I'll be waiting for it," said DekaKnight.

Once the fight was over the Dekarangers demorphed and went to the DekaKnight.

"You were amazing! You manage to send him running," said Ban.

"I was impress of that fight. Now tell us, who you are really?" asked Hoji.

"I'll answer those question when we reach your base, ok?" asked DekaKnight.

"Very well follow us." said Jasmine.

All of them went to the HQ to report.

* * *

**To be continued... Tune in for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion Begins

**Dekaranger**

**The Invasion Begins**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dekaranger in any way.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

_From last time, the Dekarangers are going to the Dekabase with DekaKnight to discuss some things._

"Here we are, at the Dekabase," said Sen.

"It got lots of cool things being made," said Umeko.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets continue to the command center to talk with Boss," said Ban.

"Any chance that this boss is Doggy Kruger?" asked DekaKnight.

"Yes... How do you the Boss' name?" asked Jasmine.

"I'll answer that as soon we get to the command center," said DekaKNight.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the command center to report to the Boss.

"Hello Boss. We are here to submit our reports," said Hoji.

Doggy nodded and listien to their reports.

"We were chasing a new type of Alienizer that was caught attacking people. We got him trapped and attacked him," reported Hoji.

"Did you manage to delete him?" asked Doggy.

"No sir. His body seems impervious to our weapons," said Jasmine.

"Then the Alienizer knock us down in two hits from his guns. The strange thing is that he told us his name before finishing us off," said Testu.

"What is his name?"

"His name was Kirean, a general of some sort of a Othello Army," said Umeko.

"Ok, but how did you manage to escape him from finishing the last blow?" asked Doggy.

"Allow me to continue Dekarangers. Me code name for this suit is DekaKnight. I have been battling these things for 3 years in space. That is when you guys were battling the Alienizers on Earth. I have gotten this information from the Admiral of the Dekarangers," said DekaKnight.

"DekaKnight? Where have I heard that name from before? It can't be-"

"You are correct old friend," as DekaKnight said this, his suit disappear and reveals his face.

"OLD FRIEND!?" everyone was surprised by that friend except Swan and Doggy.

"Seth! Its been a long time since you went on a mission in space. When did you return?" said Swan.

"I just returned today for a vacation when I saw a Othello General here and decided to step in," said Seth.

"You know this person?" asked Testu.

"Yes. His full name is Seth Plat. He is a elite member of S.P.D. Seth was the only one to get the first and last liscene of the suit. When he wears the suit, He is called DekaKnight. As you can see on his right arm, there is a gauntlet on it. That gauntlet is a special one like Testu's."

"Amazing, but how come there is only one?" asked Hoji.

"That is because it is required for a special person to use it. That gauntlet is made from very special metal. it just so happens that Seth was able to use it. Just like you Jasmine, he has special powers. He is able to form any weapon from using light waves," said Swan.

Everybody had a confused face on them especially Jasmine.

"I think it would be best if I show you how I do it," said Seth.

He pulled out his right gauntlet and gathered light in his hand. The light began to take form and turns into a beautiful lance.

"Amazing."

"Unbelievable."

"Thats all for now. Time to get back to the point," said Seth.

"That is right. Can you tell us what are the Othello Army is?" asked Doggy.

"Of course Doggy. The Othello Army are ruthless enemies that conqure planets. Their next target is Earth. I have been fighting them for the last three years," said Seth.

"I see. Dekarangers! Your new mission is to assit Seth to stop the invasion of the army." ordered Doggy.

"Roger!"

Then there was a loud rumbling occuring everywhere.

"Whats happening!?" asked Umeko.

"God damn it!" shouted Seth.

"What is it!?" asked Ban.

"The invasion has begun. Lets go everyone!"

Seth and the Dekarangers went outside to be greeted by a new Alienizer.

"So you came out now eh? My name is Antaeus. A soldier of the army," said Antaeus.

His body resmbles like a earth dragon. There also wings on his back.

"We are not going to let you continue the invasion on Earth. Change Standby!" shouted Seth.

"Roger!"

Their suits appears and their helmets are on.

"Time to fight!" exclaimed Seth as he produced a sword.

The Dekarangers went into S.W.A.T. mode and began the assualt. They shot many lasers at the enemy, but did no damage.

"Heh, is that suppose to hurt me?"

"Well how about this!?" DekaKnight came from behind and struck his sword into his back.

"GAHHH! How dare you attack me from behind!? You shall pay for this!" Antaeus then grew big and started to rampage on the city.

"We will take it from here. Sawn-san, the Dekamachines!" ordered DekaRed.

"Roger! PAT Wings Take off. DekaBike launch."

The Pat Wings combined to form the PAT Wing Megazord and the DekaBike transform into its robot form. They began to fight Antaeus, but they only did a few damage. Then Antaeus faces them and starts to shoot boulders from his mouth at them.

"Ahhh!"

"Looks like they need help. GreatStorm, launch!"

In the sky, there are five jets coming down at the Antaeus. Then they began to shoot lasers at them.

"What are those things?" asked DekaPink.

"Have no clue," repilied DekaYellow.

"That would be my machines. Combine into GreatStorm Megazord!" shouted DekaKnight.

The five jets combined into a giant robot.**(A/N: Go to google and type in Zero Online for images. Look for the one witha big sword. That would be the appearence.)**

"Look at that!" shouted DekaBreak.

"That is one cool looking robot!" said DekaRed.

"I wonder how did he get those jets though," said DekaBlue.

"We worry about that later. Lets destroy him now," said DekaGreen.

The three Megazords attack Antaeus and left him weaken.

"Time to destory him!" said DekaKnight.

"Wait! We have to do the Judgement!" shouted DekaBlue.

"There is no need for Judgement. I already asked the Highest Court to eliminate the Othello without Judgement. Here I go! Energy Max. Freezing Slash!"

GreatStorm's sword appear and swung at Antaeus freezing him and destroyed him.

"With that, the case is complete," said DekaKnight.

"Good job everyone, return to base," said Doggy.

"Roger!"

Everybody began to move to the base.

"I wonder who he is really and how he knows Boss and Sawn-san," said Hojii.

"We will probaly know about him at the base," said Sen.

"Yeah. He did say he went to space for a mission. I wonder what kind," said Jasmine.

"Can you guys stop talking behind my back? I'll tell you sooner or later," said Seth.

"Fine," said Ban.

They have reached back to the DekaBase.

* * *

**To be continued... Wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: No Rest

**Dekaranger**

**No Rest**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dekaranger in anyway.**

* * *

"Well that was fun to say at least," said Seth.

"Fun? We almost got our butts kicked at us while you say it is fun!?" exclaimed Hoji.

"Calm down Hoji. This will not go anyway," said Sen.

"I agree with Sen," said Umeko.

"Enough with this chit chat so we could go back to the base to get some rest," said Ban.

_'If only they know what I'm going to them in the next morning._' thought Seth.

Jasmine took off her glove and was about to touch him to see what he is thinking when he said something.

"Don't think of doing that Jasmine. I would like my thoughts to be hidden," said Seth.

"How do know you that?" asked Jasmine.

"Even though I was in space for three years doesn't mean I get daily information. I also saw each photo of the S.P.D. team members. Even though I'm a year older than you, I must say that you are pretty cute," said Seth.

Jasmine blushed at the last statement and just said thanks before going to the base.

"Heh, I hope they are prepare for their training tommorow," said Seth with a smirk.

The Dekarangers returned to the Dekabase and submitted their reports. All of them left to their rooms except Seth who stayed behind to talk with Doggy and Swan.

"What is it you want to talk about Seth?" asked Doggy.

"I would like to have your permission to train the Dekarangers," said Seth.

"Of course you can train them, right Swan?" asked Doggy.

"Yes, but for what reason Seth? asked Swan.

"You saw todays battle right? Well, I'm going to train them to use these special weapons I have found during my missions. They are in the GreatStorm's cockpits. In order to use them, They have to train without rest. This might be a little too hard for them, but I want to try their wits tommorow for a unexpected alarm. Ok?" replied Seth with a question at the end.

"Very well, you have our permission, but you must let Swan to examine the weapons," said Doggy.

"Thank you and I'll send the weapons now since they can teleport to a strong warrior," said Seth when the weapons teleported right in front of them. There are 6 weapons and they are: A Great Sword, Spear, Axe, Bow and Arrows, Staff, and Claws. They are decorated with special jewels and minerals.

"Lets just hope they will be ready for this," said Swan.

"So do I Swan-san, but they must do this if they fight any of the Othello minions. If they cannot do it, that is fine, but they have to be back-up," replied Seth.

"Ah. I'll get the alarm to set only in their room and will tell them to mee you at the training area," said Doggy.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I'll set everything up," with that said, Seth went to the training area.

"Oh, before I forget make sure it sounds at 11:00 p.m."

"Ok."

Everything was set and now there all of there left is to wait for a bit. The time is 10:50 p.m. and the Dekarangers were asleep. By the time it reaches, the alarm sounded and everybody got a shock in them.

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted Ban.

"Everyone, head to the training room right now!" ordered Doggy from the comm links.

"How in the world did a Alienizer get in!?" asked Hoji.

"I don't know, but we are about to find out," said Jasmine

Then everyone left to the required area. When they got there, there was no Alienizer in sight, but equipment lined up.

"Whats going on here?" asked Umeko.

"Not sure," answered Sen.

"Stop talking. I hear something," said Testu.

They all heard some sort of clapping and pull out their licinse out.

"Very nice job getting up right away, but you guys are wearing your pjs here," said Seth when he turned on the lights.

Everybody look at themselves and were completely embrassed.

"Are you the one who set up the alarm?" asked Hoji.

"In a way, yes. Except, I had some people people to do this. You can come out now."

Doggy and Swan came out from their spots.

"Boss!? Swan-san!? What is going here!?" asked Ban.

"Seth here is going to train you for the future battles," replied Swan.

"What!?" shouted everyone.

"Thats right. Remeber the last time you fought Antaeus? Your attacks didn't work on him. Luckly that Seth brought some weapons that can help you defeat them," said Doggy.

"Really? Can we see the weapons?" asked Hoji.

"Of course, but only holographic. They need to be examine first," said Doggy and shows the team the weapons.

"Amazing. So these weapons can help us defeat them?" asked Sen.

"Thats right, but you have to train really hard to earn them. They will only respond to those with great strength," said Seth.

"Do we have to train?" complained Umeko.

"You don't have to, but do you rather have to be back-up then being in the front lines?" asked Seth.

"Hell no. I want to get the main action!" exclaim Ban.

"Good, now let the training begin," said Seth.

For the next few weeks, everybody were working hard non-stop. They were all very tried, but they wouldn't quit. Then it was time for the choosing.

"Good work everyone. Now its time to choose the weapons," said Seth.

"Finally! I'm still sore from all the training," said Testu.

"Hey, it was worth it," said Jasmine.

"Thats right. Swan-san, can you bring the weapons here now?" asked Seth.

"They are their way now," answered Swan.

When the weapons finally arrived, everyone was awing at the weapons since they were up close.

"Ok everyone, just stand still and the weapons will float to you," said Seth.

Everyone did that and waited. Then the Great Sword started to float around surprising everyone and then landed near Ban. Next the Spear floated and landed near Hoji. The Axe landed near Sen and the Staff landed near Umeko. The Bow and Arrows landed near Jasmine and the Claws near Testu.

"So the weapons have chosen their new masters. Congrats everyone," said Seth.

"Thanks, but what now?" asked Sen.

"Now we change to our forms," said Seth as he transform into DekaKnight.

"Roger that. Emerngency! Dekarangers!" they have changed to their forms.

"Now lift up your weapons and say 'Ancient Weapon, bestow your Powers'," ordered Seth.

"Ok. Ancient Weapon, betsow your Powers!" when that said new armor took for around them and their helmets changed.

"Amazing. I feel the power surging into me!" said Ban.

"Good, but you must use those when you need it. Once you deformed, you will be tired fast," warned Seth.

"Roger, but can I ask you a question?" asked Jasmine.

"What is it?" asked Seth.

"If we have these weapons, don't you have one?"

"Yes I do, but it causes more strain on me than yours. Still, I'll let you see it and my form," with that said a Sword and Shield appeared. They emmited strong waves that were stronger than the other ones. They also have a symbol on them with decorated gems. The symbol looks like dragon.

"That is nice gear you have their Seth," said Umeko.

"Thank you. Time for the main show. Ancient Weapons, bestow your Powers!" The newest armor have gems on it with the same symbol of the dragon. The visor changed to the one like a knight's helmet.

"That is one impressive upgrade," said Doggy.

"I agree too. All of your upgrades are amazing," said Swan.

"Thank yo- Ugh, AHHHH!" screamed Seth when the upgrades too much for him and sparks flew out of him knocking out his form. The Sword and Shield were dropped on the floor while Seth fell down knocked out.

"Seth!" shouted everyone. The Dekarangers went out of their forms and went ot Seth even though they were tired. Doggy and Swan went to him first and check his pulse.

"Its ok, he is just knocked out and needs to rest," said Doggy.

"I'm going to find a way to reduce the strain on him from the weapons," said Swan. She picked them up and put them on a cart. She then move them to her office to be examine.

"Boss, will he be ok?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, but looks like he won't be fighting for a while," replied Doggy.

"Man, that sucks! I just hope he gets well soon," said Ban.

"Hoji, bring the medic here and transport Seth to our health center," ordered Doggy.

"Roger," answered Hoji.

The medic arrived and brought Seth to the health center. Everybody was worried about how he is going to be.

"Okay everyone. You must be alart at all times now and protect the base," commanded Doggy.

"Roger."

When everybody left, Doggy headed out when he notice a piece of paper on the floor.

"This must be Seth's. Wait what is this? It seems to be for me. Lets see what is it."

Doggy opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Doggy,_

_What you are reading will be the need of building new vehicles for the Dekarangers. The code name for it is Deka Terminator. The name sounds cruel but it has lethal attacks. The vehicles will be made to a car, a jet, a tank, a motorcycle, a plane, and a carrier plane. The carrier plane will be the torso while the tank becomes the legs. The jet and the plane become the shoulder and elbow while the motorcycle will be the rest of the arm with the hands. The card will the head of the robo. There the Dekarangers will transported from their cockpits to the head cockpit to control everything. Be sure to get it ready as soon as possible._

_From Seth Plat._

Below it were the blueprints to build it.

"I have to bring this to Swan and have her build it soon. The examine for Seth's weapons will have to wait for a bit," said Doggy and left to Swan's office.

* * *

**To be continued... Wait to find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Fight, New Upgrades

**Dekaranger**

**New Fight, New Upgrades**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dekaranger in any way.**

**

* * *

**Everyday and now, Jasmine went to Seth's room to watch over him and see if there is any changes. She wasn't order to do it, but she feels that she owes him back what happen before.

"*Sigh*, I hope you wake up soon Seth. Everybody is worried about you," said a concerned Jasmine.

Then Ban, Hoji, Sen, Umeko, and Testu went inside to see the condition Seth was in.

"Hey Jasmine. Is there any changes with Seth yet?" asked Ban.

"Not yet Ban. Its been three days and he hasn't woke up yet," said Jasmine.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up soon," said Umeko.

"Thats right. We have to be on a look out and protect the base," replied Hoji.

Then the sounds alarmed and Doggy called them up to the command center.

"Who is it now Boss?" asked Testu.

"Here is the image of the Othello. As you can see, its a mix of a lion and a falcon. He is attacking multiple buildings right now. I want you to go there at once and delete him," ordered Doggy.

"Roger!"

Everybody went to their vehicles in the garage and went to the site. Doggy went to see Swan to see the process of the new machines.

"How is it going Swan?" asked Doggy.

"Everything is in working order and are ready to move out. The strange thing is the the DekaMotorcycle has 2 cockpits in the blue prints. I guess you or Seth can be in there with Testu," answered Swan.

"Thank you. Now be ready for the launch of the vehicles soon Swan," said Doggy when his lisence beeped.

"Now who could that?"

"Its me Doggy," said a recovered Seth.

"Seth!? You awake? Thank goodness," said Swan.

"Sorry for all the trouble. I guess the strain proved a bit too much there. Usually it doesn't happen like that," said Seth.

"Whatever it is, thank god you are ok. Are you strong enough to help the Dekarangers?" asked Doggy.

"Not yet, but I can still change into my suit. I only have enough power for a giant battle," answered Seth.

"Very well, you are on stand by in the DekaMotorcycle machine," ordered Doggy.

"Roger."

Back to the scene of the crime.

"Halt. Stop attacking things and surrender now!" shouted Ban.

"Hmp, why should I listen to you Dekarangers?" said the Othello and he attacked them with feathers from the back.

"Everyone, we need to change now! Emerengency! Dekarangers!" everybody turned into there suits.

"Finally some fun. Oh by the way, my name is Griffion. Now die!"

The battle begins and the Dekarangers pull out their weapons and shoot at him. He used his wings as a shield and block the shots. DekaBreak used his Electric Fist, but Griffion caught it and threw him at the DekaBreak.

"Is that your power? You are all weak!" said Griffon.

"What was that? We will show you that justice will win! Great Sword!" Ban shouted and the weapon showed in his hand.

The Dekarangers did the same thing and got their weapons.

"Ancient Weapons, bestow your Powers!"

The Dekarangers transformed and begins the assualt on Griffion.

"What is this power!?" screamed Griffion.

"Its over Griffion! Take this!" shouted Jasmine and the Dekarangers attack him at the same time.

"Ugh... I will be defeated here! Never!" Griffion then grew big.

"Swan-san, we the Dekamachines now," ordered Jasmine.

"Roger, but the deka machine you will be using are new. The controls are the same. Launch!"

The DekaCar, DekaTank, DekaJet, DekaPlane, DekaCarrier Plane, and the DekaMotorcycle came out.

"Amazing, these are the new machines?" said Sen.

"That is right and hurry up and get on!" shouted DekaKnight.

"Seth!? You are awake!? Shouldn't you be at the Dekabase recovering!?" asked Testu.

"You think I'll just lie down doing nothing? Now come on and hurry up!"

DekaRed jumped in the DekaCar, DekaGreen jumped into the DekaTank, DekaBlue jumped into the DekaCarrier Plane, DekaPink jumped into the DekaPlane, DekaYellow jumped into the DekaJet, and DekaBreak jumped into the DekaMotorcycle where DekaKnight is.

"Ok everyone, combine!" ordered Seth.

"Roger!"

The DekaCarrier Plane became the torsor while the DekaTank became the legs and link up. The DekaJet and DekaPlane became the shoulder and elbow while the DekaMotorcycle became the arms and hands. They linked up and connects to the torsor. The DekaCard becomes the head and links at the top of the torsor. The wings of the DekaCarrier Plane attaches to the back. Then the Dekaranger were transported to the head cockpit.

"Deka Terminator online!" shouted Seth.

"Why Deka Terminator?" asked Umeko.

"These machines are my designs and I choose the name. Lets go!"

The wings at the back sperated and combines into a lance.

"What!? The army didn't say about DekaKKnight being alive or a new machine!" shouted Griffion.

"Too bad for you!" said Ban.

"Attack!" ordered Hoji.

The Deka Terminator begins the assualt causing many damage on Griffion.

"Damn you..." said a damage Griffion.

"Final Attack. Death Sting Lance!" shouted Seth and the Deka Terminator charged up the Lance. Then it jump into the air and throws the lance with all of its might. The lance became engulfed with green aura and slams at Griffion. Griffion explodes.

"That case is closed..." said Seth as he loses his consious and falls into sleep.

"Seth!" shouted Jasmine.

"Its ok. He just lost consious and went to sleep. He will be fine tommorow. Now to head back to base," said Sen.

"Roger."

The Deka Terminator walks back to the base and disassmble. Then the medics came and transport Seth to his room while the others went to their rooms to rest.

* * *

**To be continued... Thats all for now until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Time Off

**Dekarangers**

**Time Off**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dekarangers in anyway except for my OC.**

**

* * *

**

"Ahh, that was some good rest," said Seth when he woke up from his sleep.

"I wonder what time it is?" Seth turns around and checks that it is 6:00 a.m.

"Damn, that early? Oh well, at least I still have time to do some training and improve my endurence and strength," said Seth as he put on his training outfit on and grabbed his lisence.

Seth then got out of his room and went to the training room quietly not disturbing the sleeping Dekarangers.

"Time for some training. Ancient Weapons, bestow your Powers," with that said the armored formed around him and he start his training.

Back to where the others are sleeping, the Dekarangers began to wake up from their sleep.

"That was a good rest. I needed that," said Ban.

Umeko woke up and grabbed her stuff to go to the bathroom to take a bath. Hoji woke up and did some exercise in his room while Sen was drinking coffe. Jasmine also woke up and went out of her room with the uniform. Testu awoke and did some cleaning up in his room. After that, everyone meet each other when they heard something clatter in the Training Room.

"What was that?" asked Hoji.

"Not sure," answered Sen.

"Thanks for your answer Sen," said a sarcastic Ban.

"Enough! Lets just go there and check it out," said Testu.

"Yeah, but at a fair distance so nobody can see us," replied Jasmine.

"Then lets go already!" exclaimed Umeko.

Everybody went to the training room and were surprised who they saw. They saw Seth on the ground breathing heavily with the weapons next to him.

"Still not enough eh? Well, then lets try it again," said Seth as he went back up and picked up the weapons. He said the lines and transformed into his new form again.

"Here we go!" Seth shouted as he swung his sword at target practices and using his shield to block the hits. It lasted about 15 minutes until the form gaved sparked and Seth was down again.

"Damn, not enough endurence yet. I need to last about 20 minutes so I could help the Dekarangers.," Seth was panting hard and lots of sweats were going down.

"What is he doing? He is going to get himself hurt!" shouted Jasmine.

Sen went into his thinking pose and though for a while.

"I got to say this, but he is training very harder than us," said Testu.

"What do you mean?" asked Ban.

"What he means that our training was set to Very Hard mode in there. Seth's training mode is Extreme Hard mode, which would be only used to very endurence people," said Hoji.

"What? Is he trying to kill himself or what?" said Umeko.

Sen got out of his thinking pose when he got an idea.

"I got it. Seth is training because he wants to train his endurence and strength to hold his new form," said Sen.

Everybody agreed with at the idea and continued to watch Seth's training. Then Doggy and Swan came and saw them.

"What are you looking at?" asked Doggy.

"Boss! We heard some clatter in the Training Room and decied to check it out. When we went there, we saw Seth on the ground very tired with the Sword and Shield near him," reported Hoji.

"What? He is training in the Ancient Form?" asked Swan.

"Yes. Sen thinks that he is training to improve his endurence and strength to hold it. So you gave the new forms a new name?" said Testu.

"Yes, since the weapons are ancient yet so new too," replied Swan.

When they were talking Seth just finish his training and went out to rest for a bit.

"Man, that took a beating out of me. At least I got some improvements done. Though next time, I gotta get my things from the Great Storm first," said Seth as he took off the top part of his training uniform.

The others watched as he finished and rested for a bit. The girls blushed at the scene, but they shook it off when they saw scars on his body. The Dekarangers wondered what just happened to him in his mission in outer space.

"Ouch! That hurts right now," said Seth as he nursed a scar on his left arm.

"There are about 4 scars on him. Must be pretty painful when he fought someone and took a beating," said Ban.

"Ah, but I wonder who can give Seth a big beating to do that?" asked Doggy.

"We can ask him, but in this case, we shouldn't pry into their memories," said Swan.

Seth then saw the others and was surprised. He then put back on his uniform and ran to his room.

"...Ok... What was that about?" asked Umeko.

"I guess he didn't want anyone see his scars," answered Hoji.

Everybody was curious what was going around him. Jasmine was extremely curious about Seth.

"Ok everyone. Go back to your daily routines at the double!" ordered Doggy.

"Roger!"

The Dekarangers went to their routines patrolling around the city.

"Damn it. They saw my scars. I was hoping they wouldn't see them," said Seth as he got his uniform on and went to his jeep.

"Might as well go around the city and relax myself," said Seth.

Back then when he was still in training about 5 years ago, Seth was doing his daily routines as well, but in a different way. Everyday when he got time, he would train himself to improve. Then he would go out and patrol to relax. Back in the city, Jasmine was walking around patrolling because she felt like walking instead of being in the car.

"Some fresh air is good for people," said Jasmine as she walked around.

When she walked to a coner, she saw Seth exit out of his jeep and went into a resturant when he saw her.

"Hey Jasmine, would you like to go with me and eat something?' asked Seth.

"Sure," answered Jasmine.

They both went in and sat at a table. They ordered their food and waited.

"So Seth, what was those scars on your body?" asked Jasmine.

Seth cringed. Jasmine notice it.

"Sorry for asking it. You don't need to tell me," said Jasmine with shame.

"No, its ok. I guess I should tell you about it, but do not let anyone else know this yet," warned Seth.

Jasmine agreed and listen to his story.

"It happen about a year ago when I was still in space with some comrades," started Seth.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Seth, when do you think the Othello will stop attacking?" asked a man with short black hair, silver t-shirt, and black pants._

_"For the thousandth time Wes, I don't know," said a very annyoed Seth._

_"*Sigh*, can you stop asking the same question over and over?" asked a woman with long brown hair in a pony tail, bronze shirt, and blue jeans._

_"Well, sorry for asking it Luna. I'm just tired from fighting everyday," said Wes._

_"Trust us, we are all tired," said a man with brown hair, black shirt, and black pants._

_"Kurai is right," said a woman with medium length black hair, amber shirt, and white pants._

_"Thank you April."_

_"Enough with the talk. We have to be on a look out for enemies," said Seth when a exploshin occured._

_"Here we go. Emerengency! Dekarangers!" everybody transformed into their suits and attacked the new comers._

_Then a Othello General called Zypher came and attacked DekaKnight from behind._

_"Nani!?" shouted DekaKnight._

_"We meet again and this time, it will be the last," said Zypher as he brought out a Ancient Weapon and attack DekaKnight._

_"Ahhhh!" screamed DekaKnight as he deforms and had big scratches on his body. Two on the chest, one on the left, and the last one on the back._

_"Hahahaha. This is your end!" exclaimed Zypher when the other Dekarangers came and blocked the attack._

_"Luna! Wes! Take Seth to the escape shuttle now! We will follow you soon," said Kurai as he attacks Zypher and stun him._

_"Now hurry up!" shouted April._

_Everybody went to the escaped shuttle where the other Ancient Weapons are held._

_"Closing the hatch and disconnecting. Activating self destruction to the main ship," said Wes._

_"Hold on tight everyone!" shouted Luna when the escape shuttle went at hyper speed._

_Few days later, Seth regain consious. Kurai told him the news and what happened. Seth understood, but didn't like the feeling of having scars on the body. Still, he have to deal with it. The next several months, the team got a message to return back to Earth. Everybody was happy to return home._

_"Finally! We get to go home!" shouted Wes._

_"That is great! Now we can go back to our families," said Luna._

_"Thats good, but I'm taking the Ancient Weapons with me," said Seth._

_"What? You know we can't let you do that, right? asked Kurai._

_"Of course, but there is a team that can use the weapons against the Othello Army," said Seth._

_"Very well, but I hope you know what you are doing," said April._

_"Roger. Now lets go home," said Seth._

_End of Flashback_

"That is how it ended. Now you know the whole story Jasmine how I got those scars," said Seth as he look at the ground.

"Its ok Seth. You have been through a lot, but you are still here," said Jasmine as she put her hand on his hand.

"Thank you. Now lets enjoy the rest of the day," said Seth.

About a few minutes later, the other Dekarangers arrived at the same resturant and saw Seth and Jasmine together.

"Hey guys. Didn't expect to meet you here," said Umeko.

"Neither did we. Would you like to join with us?" asked Seth.

"Sure!" shouted Ban.

Everybody sat around the table and ordered their food. Then the waiters came and put their food down. Everybody ate exchanging stories with each other. The day was peaceful and no attacks has been made.

* * *

**To be continued... I just made the new OCs when writing this. Don't worry, because they will be metion only once or twice along the story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Helping One Another

**Dekarangers**

**Helping One Another**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dekaranger in anyway except for my my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

"Another peaceful day yet again. Its kinda boring actually. I wish there was something to do. The Othello Army haven't move lately. I wonder why?" questioned Seth.

While Seth was complaining with himself, deep in space, the Othello Army are plotting their next move to invade and conquer Earth.

"Zypher, Kirean. Do you have any news about Earth?" asked a person who sounded like the Leader.

"Sir, so far, the Dekarangers are interfering our plans and destroying our soldiers one by one," reported Kirean.

"You fools! How can you underestimate them!?" shouted the Leader.

"My liege, may I go to the Earth myself and see how powerful they are?" asked Zypher.

"Hmp. Very well and do not fail me?" ordered the Leader.

"Yes sir," said Zypher.

"Before I forget, there should be a person you should know down there," said Kirean.

"Oh? Well, I'm going to enjoy beating him then," replied Zypher as he teleports to Earth.

Now back to Earth, the Dekarangers are training in case if there is another Othello coming.

"Where is Seth at?" asked Sen.

"Not sure, he is usually here before us," answered Hoji.

"I'm sure he fine. Lets continue training," said Ban.

"I agree, but somehow I got a bad feeling about this," said Umeko.

"Don't worry Umeko, everything will be fine," replied Jasmine.

"Enough chit chat. We still have more training to do," said Testu.

Then Doggy came to see the training.

"Hello everyone. There will be a new training now. You must choose a partner and go into your Anceint Form. From there, you will spar each other. Swan will analyis your combat from her office," ordered Doggy.

"Roger."

Ban paired up with Hoji, Sen with Testu, and Jasmine with Umeko. They changed into their form and began their training.

"Can't stay in here forever. Might as well see the other's training," said Seth as he got up and went to the Training Room.

"Hello Doggy, how is the training going?"

"Hello Seth. As you can see, they are doing pretty well," said Doggy.

"Its time for patrolling now. Tell them to finish up soon," ordered Seth as he went to the garage.

"Yes."

Doggy told them to finish up and start patrolling. The Dekarangers finished and went to their vehicles. Closing onto Earth, Zypher was getting ready for a huge surprise for the Dekarangers.

"I wonder how they are going to handle this?" asked Zypher.

Soon, Zypher entered into the Earth atmosphere. In the Dekabase, the sounds alarmed and Doggy told all Dekarangers to move to pin point where something is going to fall. The Dekarangers arrived at the spot.

"Whats going on?" asked Ban.

"Boss says that something is apporaching here soon," answered Sen.

"Be on your gaurd everyone," ordered Seth.

Zypher landed right in front of them and took the Dekarangers by surprise.

"Hello there Dekarangers. My name is Zypher, an Othello General," said Zypher. He was mix of Dragon and Tiger.

Seth was surprise the most and transformed into DekaKnight.

"You! You shall pay what you did to me a year ago!" shouted DekaKnight as he attacks Zypher head on.

"Seth wait! What is wrong with him?" asked Hoji.

"I don't know, but this general is causing him to attack recklessly," answered Sen.

Jasmine remained quiet because she knows the real reason why, but she is kinda sad about it. Umeko had a confuse face on her as she looked at Jasmine.

"Hahaha! So this is what Kirean meant! So it was DekaKnight I would meet there. What a coindecence. I'll finish what I started a year back and kill you!" said Zypher as he also went straight ahead to DekaKnight.

"That Othello knows DekaKnight!?" shouted Testu.

"Enough with this talk and help Seth right now!" shouted Ban.

"No! This fight is mine and mine alone!" ordered DekaKnight with such anger in him.

"This isn't Seth at all," said Umeko.

"Thats right DekaKnight! You and I shall not be interupted by them. This is our fated battle," shouted Zypher.

"Fated battle my ass. You are the reason that we have to leave the main ship! You also gave me the scars for life!" screamed an angered DekaKnight.

"So it was Zypher who gave him the scars?" asked Umeko.

"We are not sure yet," said Sen.

'Seth, please return back to normal. Please!' Jasmine hoped that Seth will returned back to normal.

"Here I go! Ancient Weapons, Bestow your Powers!" Seth shouted as the armor appeared.

"Oh? You got a new upgrade? That doesn't matter! Come Othellons serve your master!" shouted Zypher as 50 soldiers appeared and attack DekaKnight and the others.

"Emerengency! Dekarangers!" said the others as they became the Dekarangers.

They began to attack the soldiers with DekaKnight as he swung his sword with power and anger. The soldiers are destroyed with Zypher standing alone.

"I guess I under estimate your powers, but looks like you are began to show fagutide," said Zypher.

The Dekarangers looks at DekaKnight and saw how tired he is when sparks flew out of him causing more pain on his body.

"Ahhhh! I lose now! Not... yet..." screamed Seth as he lost consious.

"Seth" shouted everyone as they went over to him and check him.

"Is that all Dekarangers? Hmp. Lame. Next time, be more prepared," said Zypher as he disappear.

Everybody returned with Seth. The medics came and picked him up. They brought him to examine and see if there is any damage on him.

"What was that about?" asked Testu.

"Seth just went beserk when Zypher just came in," said Sen.

"Also, Seth said that Zypher gave him scars," added Hoji.

"Man! This is confusing!" shouted Ban.

"Jasmine, how come you were silent the whole time?" asked Umeko.

"Eh? Sorry. I was thinking about something," replied Jasmine.

Later the doctor came to greet them and said that Seth is ok and had just woke up. The team went to his room and asked him questions.

"One at a time please! Man, I just woke up and now I am bombarded with questions," sighed Seth.

Each of them asked a question and Seth answered to them.

"Here is the final question. It is really from all of us, but how did you get those scars?" asked Hoji.

Seth flinched.

"Way to go partner," Ban said sarcasticly.

"Do not call me partner. Besides, we need to know what happened," siad Hoji.

"I'm not in a mood to say it. Ask Jasmine. She knows how I got the scars."

"What? I thought you didn't want anyone to know it?" asked Jasmine.

"Its better not to keep them from the light," answered Seth.

Everyone else were surprised that Jasmine knew how he got the scars.

"Fine. This is what happen to Seth how he got the scars," started Jasmine.

It lasted for about 15 minutes to say it and finish it.

Sorry Seth for asking that question," said Hoji.

"So do us," said Umeko.

"Its fine. Now you know what happened to me about the scars, I suggest to leave the fight between me and Zypher," ordered Seth.

"No! We are not going to let yourself get hurt again like today. We will help you to defeat him," said Jasmine.

"But-" Seth was about protested when he got interuppted.

"Its too late really. We already decided to fight with you," said Sen.

"*Sigh* Very well since I'm beaten. Thank you," thanked Seth.

"No problem!" exclaim Ban.

The alarms sounded showing Zypher and a lacky with him.

"Lets go!"

The Dekarangers arrived to meet the two Othellos.

"We meet again. Allow me to introduce my soldier, FireStorm," said Zypher as he points at FireStorm. FireStorm is a mix of Alien and Machine.

"I'll burn you into ashes!"

"Not happening as long as we are here! Emerengency, Dekarangers!"

"Ancient Weapons, Bestow your Powers!"

The powered up Dekarangers attack FireStorm with no mercy. FireStorm forms a fire shield around him and protects himself from the attacks.

"How can we past that thing!?" asked DekaRed.

"I got an idea. DekaPink! Concerntrate on your Staff and use it to make a torrent of water at the fire!" ordered DekaKnight.

"EH!? I can't do that!" complained DekaPink.

"Stop complaining and do it!" shouted DekaBlue.

DekaPink did so and the Staff began to glow blue. Then she amis it at the fire shield and a torrent of water comes out and destroys the shield.

"Nonsense," said a dumbfounded DekaBreak.

"Nani!?" shouted FireStorm.

"Your end is here! Combine the weapons!" ordered Seth as he combine the Sword and Shield together.

"The Claws were on the side of the Shield with the Sword on top of it. The Spear is spilt in half and connects to the handle of the Sword. The Staff lands in the middle with the Bow on it and the Arrows Standing up on the Shield. The Great Sword lands in the Bow.

"Supreme Arrow!" everyone shouted as the Great Sword was shot. It glowed with red and yellow and goes straight through FireStorm.

"Damn you bastards," weakly said FireStorm as he blew up.

"You shall pay for this soon Dekarangers!" shouted Zypher as he disappears.

"Yosh! We did it everyone!" shouted Jasmine.

"Thats good. Now lets go back to the base and rest for now," said Seth as the form goes away just in time before the sparks came.

Everyone went back to the base.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight in Space

**Dekarangers**

**Fight in Space**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dekarangers in anyway.**

**

* * *

**

"Everyone, come to the command centers right away!" shouted Doggy from the comm links.

The Dekarangers ran to the command center to see what is happening.

"What is it Doggy?" asked Seth.

"We are getting a message from the Space Base orbiting around Earth," answered Doggy.

"Space Base?" asked Ban.

"What is that?" asked Hoji.

"It is a organization that was built to stop most threats in space," answered Swan.

"What is their message Boss?" asked Jasmine.

"They are requesting for help of Seth Plat and the Dekarangers to battle the Othello," replied Doggy.

"I wonder why Seth was metion for his full name," wondered Umeko.

"That is because I used to work with them for about 2 years before you were the Dekarangers," answered Seth.

"Nani!?" shouted everyone.

"What so surprising about that?" asked Seth

"We never heard about that or the organization," explained Sen.

"Thats right," added Testu.

"They were moblized and moved out into Space to protect Earth. There were many volunteers from Earth who went to the Space Base. I was one of them. We were assigned to many mechas that are bigger than the DekaRobo. It was sure advance, but we have to destroy every files of it so nobody could use it. They only remained at the Space Base," explained Seth.

"Amazing. So they were more advance than us?" asked Ban.

"Yes. We were selected to battle against the Othello invasion," answered Seth.

"Nani!?" shouted everyone including Doggy and Swan.

"Geez, what is wrong with you guys shouting? Agh, my poor ears," complained Seth as he rubs his ears.

"Sorry, but how come we were never inform of this," said Doggy.

"The government never told us what was happening out there in space," added Swan.

"That was because we wouldn't want the people on Earth to be in a world-wide panic. The government and the people in space swore not tell to the people on Earth," explained Seth.

"When you put it that way, everybody does seem happy not knowing it and not worrying about it," said Jasmine.

"Yeah, but what about their families?" asked Testu.

"The truth is that our families died a long time ago in some sort of accidents. So most of us who volunteered were orphans including me. We wanted the kids to be happy with their families," said a sad Seth.

Evryone was stunned by this. The volunteers including Seth were alone the whole time before the new Dekarangers came without parents. The orphans heard news of going into space to do something important and volunteered to go. They heard the whole story there and swear to protect Earth and the people who lived in.

"Well enough of this. I'll be heading out in the Great Storm. It was one of the mecha that came out when I entered into the job," said Seth as he left to get the Great Storm.

"So he was the same as me who lost his parents including other children before the Dekarangers were made again?" asked Testu.

"That is too sad. Living without parents by theirselves," said a sad Jasmine.

"No wonder he always kept quiet when it came to talk about his parents or his past.," said Hoji.

"Enough dwelling in his past now. Its rude. Now go with him. Theres a shuttle near the Great Storm," ordered Doggy.

"Roger."

Everybody left and went into the shuttle. Everyone look through the window and the Great Storm getting ready to take off.

"Here we go! Iku ze!" shouted Seth.

_"Roger. Launching in 5 4 3 2 1 0. Launch!"_

The Great Storm took off at high speed and went to the spcae base. The shuttle was right behind it. They reached to the space base.

"I'm going ahead," said Seth as he went to the top of the base.

Everybody on the base looked up on the base and saw the Great Storm. There were also people who knew him and the mecha. Everybody cheered to see one of their own back on the base.

"Wow. Everybody must be glad to see an old face they knew," said Ban.

"It seems like that they act as one huge family. Everybody is working and helping each other," said Sen.

"Even though they don't have family, they have each other up here," added Umeko.

"Ahh. Here everyone acts friendly to each other," said Hoji.

The shuttle landed in the base and was greeted by Seth.

"Hello Dekarangers. Welcome to the Space Base," said Seth.

"Seth, now what do we do?" asked Testu.

"Follow me," ordered Seth.

They followed him to a hanger. Seth put in a password and the door opened. Everybody gasped what was behind it. Six new mechas were standing with pride.

"These will be your mechas when you are here. Their names are Fire Knight, Blizzard Claws, Morning Sky, Bastle, Jurak Defender, and Hyper Speed," Seth introduced the Dekarangers their own mechas.

"Amazing," said a shocked Ban.

"These are the new models in line of the mechas. There are always new ones being made each week," explained Seth.

"How can you keep making them? You need lots of people," asked Umeko.

"Well, when we reached to a certain limi, we stop production and hold a contest for people on Earth to pilot the mechas in a simulation. Then we send them mails if they want to go or not," explained Seth.

"Thats why there are many people here," said Hoji.

"Alright everyone get on into your mechas, and meet me at the training grounds. There will be a instructor there," ordered Seth.

Ban went into the Fire Knight, Hoji in Blizzard Claws, Umeko in Morning Sky, Jasmine in Jurak Defender, Sen in Bastle, and Testu in Hyper Speed. The mechas came online and went in auto pilot to the training grounds.

"You here everyone. Here is my old instructor when I was here. His name is Volos," said Seth.

"Welcome cadets. Since you already meet my old student, I'll go straight to the point. You six must go into space and attack ten drones each. When done, meet Seth at the warp gate at the end of the training grounds," ordered Volos.

"Roger!"

Everybody did what they are supposed to do and met Seth at a Warp Gate.

"Now what Seth?" asked Testu.

"Follow me," ordered Seth as he went in the gate.

The others followed and arrived on a dusty planet.

"What is this place?" asked Umeko.

"Welcome to Mars, or what used to be. the Othello ruin this planet in more ways than one. We are here to defeat a mecha leading the Othello minons," explained Seth.

Everybody searched everywhere and saw the leader.

"Here we go!" shouted Seth as he charged in with the others and attacked the leader. They destroyed it successfully.

"That was fun!" said Ban.

"Don't get cocky, there are more of them. This just the beginning for you in space fight," said a stern Seth.

Everyone knew he was right. This was just the beginning for them.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8:New Fight, More Training

**Dekarangers**

**New Fight. More Training**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dekarangers except for my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

"Man this fun!" shouted Ban.

"Ban! We are not on a vacation here," said Hoji.

"Thats right. We are with veterns who fought the Othello longer than us," added Testu.

"Hmm? Where did Umeko and Jasmine go?" asked Sen.

"They said they wanted to explore around," answered Hoji.

"I wonder where did Seth go to also," wondered Testu.

The guys were at the transportation area where they watch people pulling along carts filled with cystrals. Meanwhile Seth was guiding the girls explaning things around the base.

"Here is the market place which is a lot like a bazzar on Earth. People will sell things that they don't need to other people who need it the most," explained Seth as he pointed to multiple shops near them.

"Amazing. Is there anything else we should know?" asked Jasmine.

"Nothing yet except that you going have to train a bit more fighting in space," said Seth as he went to one of the shops and look at the weapons.

"What he is doing?" asked Umeko.

"Hey Lucas," Seth said hello to one of his friend.

"Hey man. Haven't seen you here for a bit," greeted Lucas back.

"I am busy on Earth for a bit until I got a request to help you battle the Othello for a while," replied Seth.

"Thats great! So what are you here for anyway?" asked Lucas.

"I'm looking to see if there is a new type of Great Sword to buy," answered Seth.

"Well, I got just the thing you will like," said Lucas as his mecha pull at an extremely decorated and bright energy Great Sword. It glows the color of Blue and Purple.

"Nice! How much is it?" asked Seth.

"Hmm... About 250 ZPs, or 25,000,000," said Lucas.

Seth's, Jasmine's, and Umeko's mecha fell down in anime style.

"Damn you play hard my friend. How about 200 ZPs?" asked Seth.

"No. I'm willing to lower it to 205 ZPs if you have them," said Lucas.

"Deal!"

"Very nice. Here is your weapon," said Lucas as he hands the Great Sword to him and Seth gives him his ZPs.

"What are ZPs Seth?" asked Umeko when Seth returns to them.

"ZPs are another way to buy items around here so you won't waste your money here," explained Seth as he chacks his sword.

"How many types of weapons are there?" asked Jasmine.

"There are Great Swords, Swords, Lance, Hammer, Axe, Shot Guns, Flame Guns, Ice Guns, and Machine Guns. Your mechas are equipped with Swords and shields since they are more balanced," answered Seth.

"Thats a lot of weapons," said Umeko.

"Time to go and meet with the guys now and begin your training," said Seth as he walks to the transportation area with the two mechas following him.

Then they all met and went to the training grounds to train. It lasted about 5 days until they stop and took a break.

"Nice work everyone," said Seth as he walks the Great Storm to them.

"Thanks," replied Testu.

They were sitting at the edge of the base away from other people.

"You are all welcome to follow me on one of my errands," said Seth.

"You have errands?" asked Sen.

"Of course. I transport energy cystrals to one of the destinations so they could use it," explained Seth as he went to the transport area and put the energy ropes around the mecha.

"Sure," said Jasmine as she went to the Great Storm side.

"I'm going too," added Hoji.

"I'll stay here for a bit," said Ban with Sen, Testu, and Umeko agreeing with him.

"Ok, and be good," said Sen as he took off with Jurak Defender and Blizzard Claws right by his side.

They went trough a warp gate and founf themselves on a planet that wasn't destroyed completely.

"Ok everyone our destination is ahead of us. You better keep up!" shouted Seth as his mecha began to run and fast as it can.

"Lets go Jasmine," ordered Hoji as he went too.

"Ok," said Jasmine as she went with them.

It took a few minutes when they met the person.

"Ahh, our energy cystrals. Just in time too," said the manager.

"Here you go," said Seth as he handed the carts to the manager.

"Here is your pay," replied the manager as he gave him 2,000,000 gold**(A/N: Its not real gold. It only cost about 1 dollar per gold.)**.

"Thank you."

Seth, Jasmine, and Seth walked back to the warp gate when about a thousand enemies surrounded them.

"There are too many for us to handel!" complained Hoji.

"What are we going to do!?" asked Jasmine.

"Take my Shot Guns!" shouted Seth as he toss a Shot Gun each to them.

"What about you?" asked Hoji.

"I'm going to do this. Activating tranformation function!" Seth pushed a button and the Great Storm jumped. It does a somasualt and new parts form around it. Great Storm lands and became a cannon.

"Amazing," said a stunned Jasmine.

"Stop staring and jump on," ordered Seth.

"Roger," said Hoji as Blizzard Claws and Jurak Defender jumped on the cannon.

"Here I go!" exclaimed Seth as three huge purple beams came out and were swinged around destorying the enemies while Blizzard Claws and Jurak Defender used Seth's Shot Guns to destroy the enemies that jumped above.

"Thats the last of them," said Seth as he deforms back to the orignal form.

"Thats good," reliefed Hoji.

"What was the transformation about?" asked Jasmine.

"Each mecha has those functions to change form, but can only be used if you are ready for it," answered Seth as he went through the warp gate.

Jasmine and Hoji also went through it. They met back to the others and talk about several things. Well, not everybody. Seth and Jsamine were sparring with each other. Jasmine wants to improve her skills so she could help her teammates. Especially Seth Plat. This mission will be a bumpy ride for a few weeks.

"Nice job Jasmine you are doing good," complientment Seth.

"Thanks," said Jasmine.

"Now only the others could do the same thing. Can't help it though. Space is pretty peaceful around here," said Seth as he looked at the stars.

"Thats ture. Everyone will look at the stars to help clear their mines," added Jasmine as she moved her mecha neared Great Storm.

"Ahh," agreed Seth as his mecha lay down on the ground and Seth went to sleep for a bit.

Jasmine look through the visors to see Seth went to sleep while sitting down.

'*Sigh* How in the world can he sleep without worry? Can't worry about it. He is cute when he is asleep.' Jasmine blushed when that thought came by.

She looked around and saw everybody on the ground laying and went to sleep. Only the guards were up and keeping the lookout.

'Might as well sleep for a bit.' thought Jasmine as her mecha lays down near the Great Storm and Jasmine went to sleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: New Skill, Old Teammates

**Dekarangers**

**New Skills**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dekarangers except for my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

Seth woke up from his sleep. The Great Storm got up and took a look around. Everybody were starting to wake up and doing their regular business. He look at the Dekarangers and notice that they were still asleep. He didn't see Jasmine anyway and look around before looking on the ground to see her laying on the ground near him. He smiled and activate the alarm clock in their mechas and waited for a bit. The clocks rang telling them to wake up.

"That was a good night sleep," said Testu as his mecha got up.

"Yep," agreed Ban.

Each mecha stood up while the pilots streched their arms.

"Good morning everyone. How was your sleep? Cause we are going to get you guys two new mechas," said Seth.

"Nani!" shouted everyone.

"Is it enough to have only 1?" asked Sen.

"Yes, but it nevers hurt to have more than one incase something happens to your mecha. Beside, I already got two mechas with me," said Seth as two pods float up near him.

"Where did those things come from!?" shuted Umeko.

"They were in the hangers of this guy the whole time," answered Seth as the pods changed into two forms. One was more stylish with horns on its bofy and the color was all red. The second one was a mecha with blue skin with wings on its back.

"Meet the Great Fire and Great Ice."

"Nice robots Seth," said Ban.

"Now check this out. Uploading data and combining the mechas now."

All three mechas began to float and massive datas were surrounding them. It lasted for a few seconds and a new mecha appeared. It was all silver color with energy wins on the back. The head changed with two horns on the back and the eyes became one. It holds a gigantic weapon which looks like a sword.

"Meet Wing Span Ruler," said Seth.

"Amazing."

"This is why we are getting your mechas. To improve yourself," explained Seth as he and the other Dekarangers boarded onto a ship that came to them.

The ship transported them to an another area and the person in charge gave them their two mechas. Seth and the others went to the training grounds to train using their new mechas.

"Keep on training everyone. I going to be somewhere else for a bit," said Seth as he walks into a warp gate.

"Where is he going?" asked Jasmine.

"Who knows. For now, lets continue training our new mechas," ordered Testu.

"Right," said Umeko.

Seth arrived at the mission area and signed up for a high advance mission with four other people. They inlcuded Hardon and his mecha Golden Striker, Ice and his Freezing Knight, Jessica with her Rock Breaker, and Kathy with her mecha, Altron Mark 2. Seth boarded into the ship and waited for them. They arrived one by one.

"Glad to see you guys still doing your work around here," said Seth surprising them out of nowhere.

"What the!? Oh its you Seth. Don't do that," complained Hardon.

"So when did you got back? I thought you have a job at the Earth base," asked Ice.

"I am here to help and reduce the invasion of the Othello with my new teammates for a few weeks," answered Seth.

"Well, at least the old team is back again," said Jessica.

"Only if it is for a few weeks, added Kathy.

"Now lets show how the verterans do their mission in style for the other newcomers," said Seth.

"Hahahaha. Of course we are doing this in style. The old team is back and this calls for a celebration," laughed Hardon.

"Then get busy because we are here now," said Ice as the ship arrived.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for helping me for this mission," said Dustell as he greets the team.

"No problem. We are happy to help," replied Seth.

"Lets begin shall we?" asked Hardon.

"Lets go," said Jessica.

"We need a formation though," said Kathy.

"Seth and I will be in the front while you and Jessica are on the side of Dustell. Hardon will be in the back," ordered Ice.

"Always the same formation," sighed Hardon.

They all moved out protecting Dustell from the Othello. They met one of the boss on the way. Seth and Ice went in and freezing the robot while Kathy and Jessica used their Machine Guns and pelted it with bullets. Hardon then came above and used his Axe to split the Othello in half. What they didn't know is that it is being brocasted to everyone on the base. The Dekarangers stopped their training and watched the show.

"Is that Seth and his Great Storm in there?" asked Ban.

"Yes, but I don't know who are the other four though," answered Hoji.

"For all of those who are new here, these people are the veterans and the lengendary team who battles against the Othello. They are Seth, Hardon, Ice, Jessica, and Kathy. Their mechas are Great Storm. Golden Striker, Freezing Knight, Rock Breaker, and Altron Mark 2," said the reporter of the brodcast.

"What!?" shouted Testu and Umeko.

"Those guys are the lengendary team here in space?" asked Sen.

"Appeared so. Their teamwork are in synch and did it without much effort," answered Jasmine.

Back to the mission area...

"Doesn't anyone feel that we are being watched somewhere?" asked Jessica.

"Must be the people brodcasting us to show the new comers," answered Kathy.

"Enough with the talk. Stand on your guard," ordered Hardon.

"Take it easy Hardon," said Seth.

They were waiting for Dustell to climb into the mecha waiting in a room. After he was finished, they moved out and continued their way to the end of the room. He gave them cystrals for helping him an gifts as well. Then everyone was teleported back to the base. They all said their good-byes and went to seperate directions. Seth went to the training grounds to be ganged up by the Dekarangers.

"Woah, woah, woah!" shouted Seth as his mecha put its hands up to stop them.

"Ok, whats going on here? Aren't you guys training?" asked Seth.

"Yes when the brodcast came up and saw you with your teammates. We didn't know you belonged into a lengendary team," said Hoji.

"Well, we don't care for titles. We just what we can to help people," replied Seth.

"Still, you were amazing out there," said Jasmine.

"The way you work with your teammates are much better than ours," said Sen with Testu agreeing who was looking at Ban and Ban turned his mecha around.

"Ok thanks. Now lets see how much of your training did," ordered Seth.

They showed their progress and Seth was impressed.

"Very good. Now let me show you something that you can do," said Seth as he gathered green energy into the Great Sword.

He then swung it and unleashing a green beam out of it.

"That is called the Death Laser. It can cause most Othello to fall down. Now you try it."

They all tried it and did it successfully.

"Good. Now its time for a break."

Everybody went their seperate ways to look around more. In three more weeks, they would be able to return back to Earth.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: New Love

**Dekarangers**

**New Love**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dekarangers in anyway.**

**This is the final chapter for this story. I'm wondering if I should do a squel or not. Only time can telll.**

**

* * *

**

Its been awhile when the Dekarangers when they first landed on the base. Everybody were getting comfrontable with living in space for a bit. Seth helped them on their training many times. They went to different planets and destroyed many Othello machines. Now all of them were relaxing at the base talking about things. Seth and Jasmine went to an area where humans can breath in while their mechas can be docked at.

"What is it you want to talk about Seth?" asked Jasmine.

"Well since we have the rest of the day off... Will... you... um go out with me?" asked Seth who stammered and blushed.

Jasmine was shock by this. Jasmine knew she has feelings for him, but didn't think that he had the same feelings as hers. Jasmine blushed badly.

"O-of course," answered Jasmine.

"Great! How about around 6 pm?" asked Seth.

"Sure. Thats enough time for me to get ready," answered Jasmine.

The Dekarangers were wondering what were Seth and Jasmine are doing.

"Does anyone know where they are at?" asked Hoji.

"No clue," answered Sen.

"Maybe they are on a date?" asked Umeko.

"Nonsense," said Testu.

"Then lets go find them and see," said Ban.

The time passed quickly and it reached to 6 pm. The Dekarangers enter into a building where Seth's mecha was. They went out of their mechas and went inside. They saw Seth in nice clothes and appears to be waiting.

"Why is he wearing those clothes?" asked Testu.

"Hmm..." said Hoji.

"Guys quiet! Somebody is coming," hushed Sen.

They waited and were surprised to see who was the person. It was Jasmine in her dress. She walked to Seth and he got up. They hold each other hand and went off together to a resturant.

"You got to be kidding me," complained Ban.

"That is so cute!" squealed Umeko.

"Lets follow them," ordered Hoji.

They followed them and watched from afar. Seth and Jasmine were talking and laughing with each other. Their orders came in and they ate. Later, they moved to a man-made park where some people were seen to relax.

"Jasmine, I got to tell you something," said Seth.

"What is it?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, I um love you," answered Seth who blushed.

Jasmine was shocked.

"I'll understand that you don't love me back," quickly replied Seth.

"What are you saying? I love you also," answered Jasmine as she kissed Seth.

Seth was taken back, but relaxed and kissed back. The other Dekarangers watched the scene. They all left to leave them alone. Seth and Jasmine broke off their kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

"So this means we are a couple now?" asked Jasmine.

"Of course Jasmine," answered Seth.

They lay down on the grass and watched the stars together happily.

* * *

**The end. Not sure when I should make the second squel. I guess I have to think for a bit.**


End file.
